All Your Base Are Belong to Me
'''All Your Base Are Belong to Me '''is a fan episode of HTF. In this episode, Basey tries to get a girlfriend while Snowy looks for his roots. Roles Starring *Basey *Snowy Featuring *Cuddles Appearances *Lovely *Toxicity *Lil' Raccoon *Derpsie *Oddity *Butch *Sniffles Plot Basey looks at a photo of himself next to an empty space. He feels that he needs a companion in his life. His brother Snowy looks at a photo of himself, confused as to what he is. He leaves the house on a quest to find out his species. Basey decides to go out for his own goal. Soon Basey runs into Cuddles, who explains he has just got a job as a matchmaker. Basey sees this as an advantage to discover the girl of his dreams. Thus he asks Cuddles for help and he agrees. In the distance, Snowy heads into the forest in hopes to get an answer from nature. Basey sits on a stump until Cuddles tells him there are several girls coming to meet him. Butch is the first to arrive, but she is mistaken for a boy and rejected. Lil' Raccoon makes an appearance and Basey tries to make a good impression. However, she mistakes him for a ghost due to his white fur. She pulls out a vacuum cleaner and tries to suck Basey inside. Meanwhile, Snowy stares at his reflection in a river. A swam goes by and Snowy asks it if he is related. The swam pecks him in the head before flying away. A fish swims beneath the water, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Snowy. He bends over for a closer look, but falls in and get half his snowy body melted. Cuddles patches up missing areas of skin that Basey lost to the vacuum. He becomes infatuated with the next girl, Lovely, but she finds him unattractive due to his patches. When Cuddles calls up the next girl, Derpsie knocks Basey over. Then she accidentally stomps on him several times, worsened by the fact she was wearing spiked cleats at the moment. He gets back up to see Toxicity, and the two share a hug, only for Basey to swell up from her toxic touch. Cuddles calls for an ambulance. At the hospital, Snowy wakes up on a bed with his lower half gone. Doctor Sniffles says he has conducted tests and confirmed that he is a bear like his brother, also with a small hint of snowman in his DNA. Upon boarding a wheelchair, Snowy goes to tell Basey, who is in the same room recovering from the poison. Cuddles walks in to introduce the boys to Oddity. Basey says he's over girls, but Snowy apparently falls in love with her. Injuries #Basey loses segments of his skin, is pierced by cleats, and infected by poison. #Snowy's lower torso and legs melt off. Goofs #Cuddles is missing his hair, tail and slippers when he meets Basey. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Basey. *This episode reveals Snowy's species (99% bear, 1% snowman). *The title of this episode references the "All Your Base Are Belong To Us" meme. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 45 Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths